Hatred born from fire: A Naruto hellfire story
by Vendetta419
Summary: This is a challenge from one Sageoffanfiction ideas. AU. What if the Kyuubi cursed a baby Naruto before he was fully seal away inside of him, what if his parents live but left him on his own for the good of the village. What if the boy want revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hatred born from fire: A Naruto hellfire story**

RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD, LEMONS, RAPE, AND STRONG LANGUAGE

Pairing: NarutoXHinata, Naruto Harem

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

AN: THIS STORY IS A CHALLENGE I TOOK FROM SAGEOFFANFICTION, ALSO THIS STORY IS DARKER THAN MY "UNFORGIVING" STORY. YES IT WILL BE A NARUTO AND HINATA PAIRING BUT NOT A HAPPY STORY, NARUTO IS EVIL AND THE ONES ON SIDE ARE EVIL LIKE HIM, OR DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I HAVE SOMETHING STORED FOR HINATA BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT ON HOW NARUTO IS GOING TO BE TO HER. LIKE I SAID NARUTO IS EVIL IN THIS STORY SO I DON'T MIND IF YOU SEND ME REVIEW SAYING YOU HATE NARUTO THAT'S OK TO ME, SO IT UP TO YOU IF YOU CAN READ THIS AND AS I SAID UP IN THE RATING…EXPECT ALL THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN INCLUDING RAPE BECAUSE NARUTO IN THIS STORY HAVE NO KIND HEART. HIS WEAPON IS BASED ON AXEL'S WEAPONS FROM KH2. I lIKE TO THANK MY BETA READER dsvjr18, HE THE CREATOR OF NARUTO STARTING ANEW AND FOR NOW ON HE BE BETA READING THIS STORY AND BALANCE BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARKNESS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**IN THE ONCE PROUD VILLAGE CALLED KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

Every part of this once hidden ninja village was being engulfed in flames. People who were not burning alive were running and screaming in terror, the ninja were being attacked and killed by strange men in red armor, they were flying balloon like machines with a symbol of fire on it, they were visible in the sky as bombs poured into the burning village…destroying any building and killing any people within them. One child, a girl to be exact is seen among two dead bodies trying to wake them up as she cries out for them to get up, however when her cries were answered it was not by a savor, instead they were answered by a man dressed like the attackers appear behind her, she turned around to see the man bring his blade high above his armor helmet, and with one swing from the blade…he cut head off and it rolled over to another person foot, the red spiky hair boy looked down at the child head and then…he kicked it to the side with no remorse as he looked at the three people before him, one was a woman with red long hair dressed in a standard Jonin outfit, the other was a girl that looked like him but with red shoulder length hair similar to Inuzuka Tsume, and the last one was a man that was badly damaged with a lot of stab marks as blood was pouring freely beside the red hair woman who was protesting while trying to close his wounds with some medical jutsu. This man looked like the red spiky hair teen except he didn't have whisker marks on his face and his hair wasn't red but blond. The three of them stared at the red hair teen with a look of hate that could melt ice. The armored man that had killed the child walked up to the red hair teen who was dressed in a red chest plate armor and wore a red long cape with the kanji symbol standing for hell demon king.

"My king should I take care your former family?" the man asked the teen he refer as his king; readying his weapon for the kill.

"No I believe I should handle this alone…go and gather the army that are finishing destroying our enemies, find whatever survivors there are in this waste of space that they dare called itself a village, and round them up. We need new slaves and tell the men they can personally pick one female slave as a form of rewarding for destroying the last ninja village, also find the heir to the Hyuuga's clan and bring her to my private quarter" he teen ordered the man.

"Yes my king, your will be done at once." The armor man left to do what he had been told.

"Hello Minato, Kushina, and...dearest sister Narumi." He said with enough venom in his tone.

"Ack…Why-why…Ack…Why are you doing this Naruto?" Minato said to the now revealed Naruto while coughing up blood in between his sentence.

"You monster! You're no son of mine!" Kushina screamed at her son for the carnage he created around them. But his sister Narumi is releasing a lot of killing intent. "YOU BASTARD!!" Narumi yelled at her Twin brother.

Narumi in a blind rage charged at Naruto with a katana in her right hand, she pulled the katana back getting ready to thrust it into him through his chest and wiped that small smile off his face. But her attempt was stopped when many arrows came raining down on her. She got hit in her upper legs, her left shoulder blade and finally her right chest…she was alive but in extreme pain as she fell to the ground and screamed out trying to stop the bleeding.

"AAAAAHHH!" Narumi screams out in pain.

"NARUMI!!!" Kushina screams out to her daughter fearing for her.

"Minato don't look at me, as I have something to do with that mutt on the ground, being in pain that belong to one of my secret lovers you know her, she left with me when we said good bye to this ugly village. Bringing back memories when we left and we had our first p.o.w Hinata with us." Naruto said while smiling at Narumi's pain.

"Y-You would…dare destroy your own family!?" Minato yelled at him with that question.

"Family? Family you say?" He questioned at what he had just heard Minato say, by then Kushina had taken the moment to crawl out to her daughter and pull the arrows out one by one while earning her a scream from Narumi for each arrow that was pulled out. "Namikaze Minato…you and your family are and never will be part of my royal bloodline and beside as far as family goes, I have some already being born from each of my captured servants, wife, secret lovers and soon that Hyuuga's heir, I don't need you or those two." He said while pointing at mother and daughter.

"Wife…if that girl who left the leaf village with you is your secret lover than…ack…than your wife is…!!!...No!"Minato coughed up more blood while realizing what going on.

"Naruto…was this a plan from the start? Did she stage her disappearance with you and that girl on purpose? ANSWER ME!!!"Minato yelled out to him while shivering as his body temperature was dropping more.

"…Does it matter old man? You and this village will be burned under my will of fire…such irony on how that saying goes, because I control fire so much it's basically my will." Naruto held out his left hand for them to see and in seconds his hand turned into fire but it brought no harm to his flesh; he smiled at it and then them "Everything burns."

_**NARRATOR'S VOICE**_

_To understand why everything has turned out like this, we must look back at what caused this event to happen, we must go back, far back. _

Seventeen years ago…back when Konohagakure no Sato was recovering from its war with Iwagakure no Sato, the people of Konoha found themselves in peace, but like all times of peace in history it didn't last forever. The Kyuubi no Kitsune a powerful demon came and attack the village called Konoha, no one knew why it showed up, but it didn't matter, the village Ninja would not allow the demon to continue its attacks otherwise everything the people hold dear to them would be lost because of it. So the Ninja of this village battled the demon in the forest but the demon proved to be too much as they found themselves being eaten, hit by all its nine tails or being burned alive, but no matter what the demon threw at them, they were not willing to give up.

**IN KONOHA'S HOSPITAL**

A red hair woman had just given birth to twins, a blond haired boy and red haired girl; they both had their father eyes, which happened to be blue. A female blond haired woman with a very big bust size was checking over the babies to make sure they're healthy.

"Tsunade…I want my babies, where are my babies!? The red hair woman said with desperation in her voice.

The female doctor who looked like a twenty six year old was really the legendary doctor and granddaughter of the first Hokage, Senju Tsunade, former member of the Sannin. Tsunade finishing checking the twins over and then gently place them in their mother arms, the twins kept crying their eyes out while their mother smiled at them and kissed both their foreheads. "Kushina you got two healthy twins and they're both quite the screamer." Tsunade joked with the now revealed Kushina.

The happy mood in the room ended when they noticed a man wearing a white trench coat with red flames on his black, he also wore a normal Jonin outfit except he have long blue sleeves with it. This man have blue eyes with long spiky blond hair that make him quite a looker and desirable for a lot of single and married women, young and old. But despite his looks this man gave off a presence that demanded respect for respect.

"Kushina-chan, did you give them the names already?" the man asked Kushina while walking up to her and giving her a kiss that she returned.

"Not yet Minato-kun, I was waiting for you." She smiled at him and kissed him back which he returned back to her.

"Ahem! Sorry to break your lovebird's moment, but the Kyuubi is still attacking the outside our village." Tsunade reminded the parents before her while the twins stop crying. "Sorry Tsunade-san, well let's give them the names we thought about, thanks to Jiraiya-sensei's help we were allowed to use the name Naruto if we had a boy, so our little man is Naruto. And if it was a girl we agree on naming her Narumi which was Kushina's grandmother name… now for the sad part, which of them is the oldest?" Minato asks them both. Tsunade and Kushina shared a brief stare with each other; Minato did not catch any meaning to it. "Well…Naruto is the oldest, he was born first." Tsunade struggled with saying that but Minato did not catch it.

"…Are you sure about this? Kushina asked Minato with worries in her voice. "Kushina-chan I wish there was another way but I don't have the time to find it. We both agreed that our oldest must bear this burden, and as Hokage I must do what's best for my village and its people; I cannot back away from this or ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if I cannot make the sacrifice myself. Kushina…I'm going to miss you and I love you more than anything but I must take Naruto."

"…"Kushina said nothing but stared at her husband and back at Naruto, almost like she was hiding something important. "Kushina?" Minato called out to her with concern.

"But to abandon our son and not raise him so it doesn't look like our clan is training a weapon isn't right. He's just a baby who will grow up possibly hated." Kushina said protesting the whole idea.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but this must be done!"Minato said with a serious tone.

"…Fine do whatever, but I hope this work out in the long run!" She slowly handed Naruto, who on his part started to cry. Minato gently held Naruto in his arms, who was struggling a little not liking that he was away from his mothers' arms of protection. "Farewell Tsunade and farewell my love. Raise Narumi well and watch Naruto from afar." He said while leaving the room, no one dared to say anything until he left.

"We should have told the truth that Naruto wasn't the oldest…" Tsunade whispered low to Kushina, who in return started to cry.

**OUT THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

As soon as Minato left the room, he was approached by his sensei and the former Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Sensei? Sarutobi-san? Why are you both here?" Minato asked them while Naruto kept crying.

"Minato I'm Sorry but there is no other way around this, forgive me." Hiruzen said with a serious tone in his voice.

**WITH KYUUBI **

"**Foolish mortals! Do you think you could stop me? The Kyuubi no Kitune!"** The creature swung five of its tails at a couple of incoming ninjas, the blows from the tails crushing the Shinobi who were caught by it, while some were burned to death instead of being crushed.

"THIS IS MADNESS! NOTHING WE THROW AT THIS DEMON HAS ANY EFFECT ON IT!" one ninja yelled out while he was holding where his right arm used to be.

"WHERE IS LORD HOKAGE!?" Another Shinobi screamed out among the surviving peers.

"LOOK!" a female Chunnin shouted out while pointing in the sky near Kyuubi.

A red toad wearing a purple coat and katana on it back landed right in front of Kyuubi, the Kyuubi was startled for a small second but that was all needed, as a bright light appeared in front of the demon. And with it last howl the demon start to fall but not without saying a few words.

"**DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON…FOR I NOW CURSE ALL OF YOU MORTALS, ONE DAY THIS WORLD WILL BE BURNED BY A MONSTER WORSE THAN ANY DEMON AND IT WON'T BE A DEMON, BUT ONE OF YOUR OWN! SO ENJOY THIS MOMENT WHILE IT LASTS, FOR THE AGE OF SHINOBI WILL BE DONE!" **And with its last howls of pain, the body of Kyuubi vanished but not without revealing it curse to the surviving victims.

**TIMESKIP**

**13th YEARS LATER:**

"That right your very own father forsake you and why? Because of what is sealed inside of you! Your father the Fourth Hokage got cold feet when it came to giving up his life to seal the Kyuubi in you…" The silver hair Chunnin got interrupted by a man with scar across his nose.

"Mizuki stop it already!"

"Shut up Iruka! You should be helping me instead of defending this monster, now where was I…Oh yes… The late Third Hokage seal away the demon but not without hearing the threat it gave out and you Naruto are the Kyuubi's curse. In fact you're the Kyuubi reborn in a human appearance, so give up the scroll and maybe just maybe I'll let you live." Mizuki taunted Naruto in front of him.

"Naruto don't listen to him you're not a demon you're hu…" Iruka never got to finish because Naruto stared to laugh, which freaked both men out because this wasn't a normal laugh but a laugh of madness. After a few seconds Naruto stopped laughing, and turned his attention toward Mizuki. "You got it all wrong… I've been known the Kyuubi is sealed in me by the Third for a long while now. I mean I wasn't really stupid but pretended to be so no one would suspect anything, but everyone vermin's and maggots in this village would say I'm a demon, I wish you died during October 10th and how dare you breathe while the Third Hokage doesn't…give me some credit it wasn't hard to put all these things together. I also knew Namikaze Minato being my sperm donor, I mean come on we look alike except I have whisker marks on my face, and there is my twin sister who look like me but with red hair…hello retard, we both goes to same academy except she a spoiled little brat. And that last part of me being a demon, a monster. Well…"

Naruto extended out both his hands toward Iruka and in mere seconds…flames shot out and covered Iruka. Iruka screamed pitched the air as the birds and whatever other life forms in forest escaped in fear. After his fleshing was burned off with along his bones, his screams died down as there was nothing left of him except for burning ashes. Mizuki backed away in fear but Naruto looked toward him and began to speak, "Well what do you know…you're right I am a demon but not the same one this village fought thirteen years ago…No I'm a human made demon." Naruto smiled right at Mizuki who shivered under his smile, he was about to run until he felt a sharp pain through his left chest. He slowly looked down at his chests and see a spear impair at left chest from behind, blood pouring out much freely and showing no sign of slowing down... He turned his head slowly because of the pain he feeling and to his shock he saw one of Maito Gai's Students. "You're from-from t-team G-Gai…"

Naruto took this moment to walk up to him and pulled out two red Chakrams which was his own weapon "Hey Mizuki!"

Mizuki slowly looks back at Naruto which he shouldn't have. "Don't think too hard on this otherwise you're going to kill your brain."

And right after he said that Naruto sliced off Mizuki's forehead first, followed by his neck, Mizuki's body fell to the ground as his head snapped of its body and his brain fell out and blood covered the forest ground very quickly. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste."

"My god that was very corny." Mizuki's spear attacker said while pulling the spear out of the body and admiring the bloody blade."

"At least I tried Tenten." Naruto said faking a pout.

"…So now what? Do we still continue with the plan or change it up a little?" Tenten asked Naruto while sealing the spear in a scroll.

"It stays the same except now we get to have a little fun with our new toy and we keep the forbidden scroll. Did you take all the important scrolls I asked for at the library?" Naruto said while staring at certain brushes.

"Why yes I have and I also took a lot of money I stole from my fathers' shop along with some weapons." She said while staring at the same brushes he staring at.

"You might want to come out from hiding we've known you were there the whole time." Naruto called out to the person hiding in the brushes.

"Yeah, you should know it's very rude to spy on people without their consent." Tenten added with what Naruto said.

The person who was hiding was about to sneak away, _"I can't believe Naruto-kun and my cousin's teammate did this!? I have t-to g-get aw-away."_ However she felt someone tapping on her shoulders and in fear she did a big mistake you never do when witness something…she turned around with her guard down. What she saw was another Naruto, and this Naruto punched her square in the center of her stomach knocking her unconscious. This Naruto grabbed her foot and dragged her out toward the other Naruto and Tenten. The Naruto with Tenten disappeared into a puff of smoke, Tenten saw that but filed it away for later as she stared at the unconscious girl and realized who she was.

"I know this girl… she my teammate's cousin."

"Hyuuga Hinata… the girl who is suppose to be the heir to the main branch of the Hyuuga's clan but is shy and weak…she also has a crush on me…Our plans still stand except now we have our first p.o.w in quest of world domination. And besides if anyone comes looking for us from Konoha, whether it's a Hyuuga or Hunter Nin we can make threats to sell her to the land of lighting which would love to get their hands on a Hyuuga, especially a female Hyuuga.

"I'm so into having a pet, but this won't work for two reasons…one is from what I learned about Neji who hates the main branch because of his Father's death, she isn't well like by both the main and Branch family. They even say that her younger sister is the next heir of the main branch. And number two…she still a Hyuuga and no matter how weak they say she is I'm sure she can fight like any Hyuuga." Tenten pointed out to him.

"Not to worry. I been reading through the forbidden scroll and learned two tricks…" He left Hinata's foot go and stand above her unconscious form. "One was the shadow clone which you just saw and the second is this." Each of his fingertips started to glow with small blue flames, with his free hands he opened up her jacket and pull her fishnet shirt above her chests with his free hands. "HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE HUGE FOR HER AGE AND SHE NOT EVEN WEARING A BRA!" Tenten yells out in surprise on what she is witnessing.

"I guess being a Hyuuga give you more than just the Byakugan." Naruto joked while rubbing his free hand on across Hinata nipples, while watching them harden under his touch, but it didn't last long as he struck the center of her stomach with his glowing fingers and screamed out "FIVE-PRONGED-SEAL!" This strange technique created a seal at the in between her chests. "I put much in that so her chakra can be seal off, so for now she's a normal girl who won't be much a harm to us or anybody else…but it has some side effects." Naruto said as he walks up to a tree and lean against it. Tenten threw him a soldier pill she pulled out her poach on her side belt. Naruto caught it and put it in his mouth already chewing on it until it was gone. And then he got off the tree and felt energize more, "That technique is meant for seal masters and Kage level Shinobi only because they have the experience and large enough chakra to pull it off. Although I have a huge chakra storage thanks to the Kyuubi, I don't have years of experiences to pull off that technique without some side effect for me. Any normal person would die after using that move but it's safe to say I'm anything than but normal." He cracked a smile at her while walking over and picking up the forbidden scroll with his left hand after attaching his Chakrams across his back.

"Shall we leave and start our new life in the land of waves?" Tenten smiled at him while touching Hinata's breasts before placing the unconscious girl on her back.

"Yes but before we leave…I must make sure that Konoha will think I died here in this forest with Iruka and Mizuki." Naruto said as hands glow red and fire starts to ignite.

"Oh yes leave no evidence behind and hopefully they won't be able to track our scents." She started to jump into the trees and escaped out the long forest in direction of the wave country.

The night burned with Naruto's flames, nothing was left in the forest, and by the time Anbu came there was nothing there but a remains of what was once a forest, but was now a burnt wasteland.

**THE NEXT DAY**

At the crack of dawn all the Shinobi of the Leaf except for the Hyuuga's clan and a few Anbu ninjas, were staring at what used to the forest in of the main road leaving away from the village. Inuzuka's clan members were using their dogs to find any trace or sign of anything that can explain what has happen.

"Tsume…please tell me what has happen here or anything?" Minato asked the clan head of the Inuzuka's clan.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage but our dogs can find anything that was explain here, we can't find a scent of Naruto or Iruka or anyone else that happen to find Naruto. What also worse is that our forbidden scroll is gone along with most of the scrolls from the Shinobi library?" Tsume fearfully replied to Minato while Kushina was in shock on what she just heard. _"OH GOD THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!"_ Both Kushina and Minato thought at the same time.

Then an Anbu with a cat mask and long purple hair appeared before Minato. "Report Neko." Minato ordered the masked Anbu.

"Lord Hokage the Hyuuga's clan is in an uproar…"

"What happened?" Minato asked the purple hair mask ninja.

"Apparently the heir of the clan, Hyuuga Hinata, is missing and didn't come home last night."

Minato rubbed his head and knew he was going to hear this today at the council meeting, so he said a famous quote that made a Nara proud. "Troublesome…"

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Hatred born from fire: A Naruto hellfire story**

RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD, LEMONS, RAPE, AND STRONG LANGUAGE

Pairing: NarutoXHinata, Naruto Harem

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

AN: THIS STORY IS A CHALLENGE I TOOK FROM SAGEOFFANFICTION, ALSO THIS STORY IS DARKER THAN MY "UNFORGIVING" STORY. YES IT WILL BE A NARUTO AND HINATA PAIRING BUT NOT A HAPPY STORY, NARUTO IS EVIL AND THE ONES ON SIDE ARE EVIL LIKE HIM, OR DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I HAVE SOMETHING STORED FOR HINATA BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT ON HOW NARUTO IS GOING TO BE TO HER. LIKE I SAID NARUTO IS EVIL IN THIS STORY SO I DON'T MIND IF YOU SEND ME REVIEW SAYING YOU HATE NARUTO THAT'S OK TO ME, SO IT UP TO YOU IF YOU CAN READ THIS AND AS I SAID UP IN THE RATING…EXPECT ALL THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN INCLUDING RAPE BECAUSE NARUTO IN THIS STORY HAS NO KIND HEART. HIS WEAPON IS BASED ON AXEL'S WEAPONS FROM KH2.

I would also like to thank my beta reader dsvjr18; also check out his stories as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Uuuh…AAAHHH LET ME GO!" Hinata screamed at Tenten and Naruto.

"Tenten… Shut her up again." Naruto said to Tenten while rubbing his forehead.

Tenten cocked her left fist back and brought it down on Hinata's right eye with force, the Impact made her groan before falling unconscious. "This must be the seventh time she woke; the first four times were when she started screaming out for people to help her the moment we got here in this village, lucky the villagers didn't care, almost like they've loss the will to continue."

Naruto is staring out the window of abandon house with his arms folded. "It seems that something or someone is sapping away these maggots strengths…I must admit I enjoy this one bit but it should be me in control." Naruto said to Tenten.

"Well this is a setback we were supposed to come here and kill the daimyo of this land, but turns out that he been killed awhile back. Now a businessman runs this place and yet nothing good is coming from this but poverty." Tenten said while poking Hinata breasts.

Naruto still with back turn toward Tenten and Hinata reply back, "Hmm Gato the business typhoon who is famous for his shipping ware…I wonder?"

"I know that scheming look; I knew it since we both were in the orphanage together…you're thinking of something, am I right you clever little sneak?" Tenten said while stripping Hinata of her clothes slowly while eying Naruto like he was candy.

"You know me too well…so far for a famous business man from the east he should allow poverty and bandits to roam freely. Call me crazy which I am but that not the point, I think Gato is the reason for this village to be a shithole."

"Ok crazy-kun let say that what you say is true what is there to gain from all of this?" Tenten asked him while exposing all of Hinata body from her clothes.

Tenten threw to Naruto her panties which he caught it and held it, "Unless he have something to hide and that his business is really a cover up so the law doesn't come after him…Tenten-chan I do believe we found ourselves a way to get a lot of money, but first a little recon is in order." He throws her a lighter shaped as a dragon. Tenten caught it and smile at him before walking toward the door.

"Just in case you run into some Shinobi, do not hesitate to light that up and I will appear to and kill whoever ruins your fun" Naruto sniffed Hinata's panties while smiling "They'll do, but make sure you don't have any fun with her just yet, I would like to join in the fun as well."

"Don't worry your pretty ass cunt over it, first we'll have to break her into the slave girl she's meant to be, but if you hurry back we can take the whole friends with benefits very seriously" he grinned sickly at Tenten while licking the panties.

Tenten gave a wide smile and walks out the house. Naruto walked up to a table and grabbed a collar and some chains. "Ahh I remember when we first met in the orphanage, I had no friends and she was the only one to become my friend beside everyone present. Then fate became a bitch and she was quickly adopted by that man who owns the weapon shop and blames me for his wife and kids death…like I had done it, but that was the fox, but I do want to kill his family. That man always chased me out the shop with a katana, but no matter how hard he tried to hurt me, he couldn't stop Tenten and me from seeing each other. While my so called father who still thinks I don't know who he is, allowed me to suffer under the good people of Konoha while he allowed these same people to spoil that bitch Narumi. Only Tenten look after me even when we both went to the academy, and even though she graduated before me while I was held back and stuck in the class with a Uchiha, fan girls, clan heirs and a spoiled princess. I was so pissed, but I refused to give up, then one day while Tenten and I were hanging out, a bunch of civilians and Shinobi attacked us…

_**FLASHBACK START**_

_"Let Tenten go!" Naruto screamed at his attackers that were holding him down forcing him to watch what they doing to Tenten. The vile people were holding down Tenten who was struggling and screaming, while one man approached her face with his hard erection going towards her mouth. He gave Naruto a sick grin before forcing himself in Tenten's mouth "LET HER GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" but it didn't last long until a loud crunch noise was heard. The man pulled out of Tenten's mouth which he was bleeding in the place where the tip of his penis used to be, the man fell to floor screaming in pain while he started to bleed to death. Tenten swallowed the man's penis head down her throat to punish him and to make sure he never got it back._

_"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY HUSBAND WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO GET YOU BACK ON THE HUMAN SIDE AND NOT THE DEMON SIDE!" The man's wife screamed at Tenten._

_"If…this is the human side…then I will gladly join the demon side…BECAUSE EACH OF YOU ARE THE REAL MONSTERS!" This outburst caused Tenten to get stomped by the woman and few others until Naruto screamed out to them… but they paid him no mind until the people around them started to spontaneously catch burst into flames and while they screamed in agony, the Shinobi who were helping the civilians were trying their best to put the fire out with their water jutsu but to no avail. The fire kept increasing until more screams were heard from the people holding down the so called demon. The others who had yet to get hurt by the fire stared at the boy as he stood up and faced them, the boy stared at his hands which were on fire but not causing him any harm. One Shinobi who was one of the few unlucky to fight the Kyuubi and survive remembered what the demon had said, "MY GOD IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! THE CURSE THE KYUUBI WARNED US ABOUT IS STARTING! THE FOURTH HOKAGE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM AFTER IT WAS SEALED INSIDE OF HIM!"_

_"Hahahah…This power I like it…HEY LOSERS! EVER WONDER WHAT FIRE YOU'D BE SEEING AFTER ALL OF THIS…WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT IS… IT'S HELL ITSELF!" He extended his hands out to them and flames of engulfed all the attackers, while he made sure Tenten was not caught in it, by directing the flame like it part of his body. Some civilian's tried to escape only to be chase down by a headless horseman made out of fire along with his horse, chased down the retreating civilians and cut them down with a sword of fire while the horse blew fire from its mouth and while the massacre was happening, Naruto approached Tenten and extended his hands out to her and his hands were no longer on fire, so she did not hesitate to take his hand. He picked her up in his arms and stood in the flames, turned his back and walked off while the flames cover his retreating footsteps. (AN: Think Final Fantasy 7 Sephiroth and I do not own him or FF7)_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Since then Tenten and I have both walked down the dark path and continue to do so, our goal is to rewrite this world through fire. Our will be a king that rules all and if it wasn't for Tenten being raped and being afraid to settle down, she would have been my wife instead of my fuck buddy. Oh well can't complain it's her decision, but still a man can dream…if it wasn't her I would have never gotten these Chakrams and they go good with my power, but I do need a name for these." Naruto finished saying while he finished hooking up Hinata to a metal pipe that connected to the wall. By now Hinata had woken back up but this time her right eye was swollen shut, she pulled herself up and brought her knees up revealing she have no clothes on. Fear was written across her face, "Do not worry Hinata-chan you weren't taken advantage of… well not yet at least" he said to her.

"D-Don't ca-call me-me th-that" She stuttered in fear and earned a slap across the face.

"Rule number one, never stutter in front of me, your master or Tenten, your mistress!"

She rubbed her face which made Naruto get even madder and he slapped her again and again, earning a couple of cries and pleas. Naruto stopped hitting her and went toward the table and grabbed a belt. He walks up to her very slowly holding while cracking the belt like a whip "You need to know your fucking place in the world! You are a caged bird, but not just any caged bird…YOU'RE MINE!!" And so it began, as he started whipping her as her screams echoed throughout the rooms but not out of the house, for the house had been sound proof thanks to some seals.

**AT KONOHA COUNCIL MEETING**

"I WANT AN ANSWER MINATO! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" Hiashi yelled enraged at Minato.

"Hiashi you would do well to control yourself for you seem to be forgetting who you're talking to…" He said calmly but releasing a lot of killing intent that flooded the entire room; the other councilmen were shaking in pure fear while others has shit themselves a little. Hiashi himself wasn't doing well; he was on the floor panting for air. Minato released the killing intent proving his point already, while everyone tried to regain their bearing including Hiashi who gave an apologetic bow and then took his seat. "Now to answer your question I have sent my best man with his tracker nin dogs to find your daughter."

"Hiashi I didn't think you had any concerns for your elder daughter, I thought you only held concern for your younger daughter." Tsume said with a smile on not believing Hiashi's concern for his daughter.

"Watch your mouth Inuzuka, her well being isn't in question, she vanished from my home. I need to know if she was kidnapped or not, I will not allow the secret of Byakugan to leave this village!"

"Such cruel words and false concern for his own daughter…" Gen said calmly out loud. "It's none of your concern Aburame-san, this is the Hyuugas' and Hokages' problem for a rivaling nation may have Hinata and the secret of the Byakugan, so you would do well to keep your comment to yourself" Hiashi said glaring at Gen and Tsume, while Gen glared back and Tsume growled at him.

"ENOUGH!" Minato yelled bringing his fists down on the table in front of him "Now moving onto the next subject, with Uzumaki Naruto gone along with Mizuki and Iruka, this has placed a setback on us."

"Lord Hokage if you and the council had allowed me to take the boy under my wing, we wouldn't have had such a potential child go to waste" an old man with one arm and a wrapping around his eyed said to everyone in the room.

"Danzo we have discussed this before, I will not make that boy a weapon that is the last thing we need is for the Kyuubis' curse to come true" Said a fat man with long red hair that stood up like a troll doll.

"Choza is right, and besides haven't you had enough of taking children and clan members into your Ne program!" said a man with a long blond ponytail with venom in his voice.

"I do what is good for Konoha…" the man said softly as his good eye betrayed him, for it was filled with hate.

"Danzo enough! Know your place! You're here to observe not talk! Now we must push back the Gennin team's arrangements until we receive word on Hyuuga Hinata" Minato said calmly.

"Sigh…that girl has always been a problem and now she's giving me a bigger headache, and our clan more shame. This is why she is unfit to lead the main branch of the Hyuuga, that honor will go to her sister whether she likes it or not" Hiashi said while earning some gasps and glares from his fellow councilmen except Minato.

"You may want to delay even more, for Hiashi-san is right" A scarecrow looking man with silver hair and a headband covering his left eye said while entering the room.

"Kakashi please tell me you have some news on where Hinata is?" Minato asked his former student.

"I'm afraid she was last seen following Naruto and her scent dead along with his, Iruka and Mizuki" Kakashi said to Minato.

"So she should be presumed dead, well than that means that the secret of our bloodline is safe" Hiashi said with a sigh of relief.

"You sick bastard, she was your daughter!" Choza stood up pissed but Kakashi was not done "I don't think she's dead and also we may have a problem."

"Ok first tell me the problem" Minato ordered Kakashi.

"Kano the owner of Dragon claws weapon shop reported that his adopted daughter hasn't been home for two days before the forest incident, some things are gone along with his money and savings, and then Maito Gai is wishing to know where his female student is. He said that she hasn't been seen in three days before the incident and I had Pakkun sniff her out over a hunch, and you want to know what I discovered?"

Everyone stood quiet but Minato had a shocked look on his face like he had finally solved a jigsaw puzzle, but Kakashi wasn't done…"Her scent also lead to the forest that burned down."

"It makes sense now…"

"Lord Hokage!?"everyone said trying to figure out what wrong.

"Sensei?"

"All this time he has a way to control fire, but how?" Minato muttered to himself but still loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Who lord Hokage?" Hiashi asked Minato.

"The incident of the civilians and some of the Shinobi that were burned long ago, and the recent incident…" everyone's eyes widened in shock and finally saw what he meant.

"What Jiraiya-sensei said long ago on the Kyuubi's last words is actually happening."

"IT'S THE KYUUBI CURSE!" Tsume yelled out in fear.

Minato did some hand signs and summoned a small dark orange toad. "Gamakichi find Jiraiya and tell him it very important. He must return to Konoha at once!"

"Fine, but make sure you give me a treat later." The small toad replied back before proofing away.

"So the boy escaped with some help…so troublesome."

"How can you be so calm about this Shikaku!?" Hiashi asked with anger in his voice. "That beast has my daughter!"

"Its troublesome to say, but I humor you Hiashi…It's not surprising to me because Naruto and Tenten were always close to each other and she even defended him from others. I'm willing to bet that the incident with the missing civilians and Shinobi's including some of your family members Hiashi was the last straw involving not only Naruto but the girl Tenten also. But the question that remains is who else is with Naruto? Did he kill Iruka, Mizuki and Hinata? Or did they join him in what is to be considered revenge?"

"NONESENSE NEITHER OF THEM WOULD JOIN THAT DEMON!" Hiashi yelled at Shikaku who in return just lazily sighed back.

"You may be right about Mizuki but you're wrong about Iruka and Hinata. Iruka may have lost his parents to the Kyuubi but on many accounts he was shown to befriend the boy and even stood for him….

"BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAINED HINATA!"

"So troublesome and loud… well it's clearly showing you know nothing about your daughter. She always been in love with Naruto and has always watched him from afar, I know this because I and few others always spotted her following him and blushing. Everyone knows but you Hiashi, It's clearly show that Hinata worships Naruto more than her own family."

"I must agree with you Shikaku, a wise man once said that if you tried to pit your daughter against the one she loves, that it just pushes her more into the one you hate" Gen stated that to Hiashi.

Hiashi brought both his fists down on the table with his head facing down, but everyone could still see his face, which was showing anger as he bit his lips hardly, drawing a little bit of blood.

"For now we wait for Jiraiya, but Hiashi I'm sorry but we must put her name in the book with possibly Mizuki, Iruka, Tenten and…Naruto" he looked down when he said that last part. _"Kushina will not like this"_ he thought sadly to himself.

**WITH KUSHINA**

"Mother, where is father and why hasn't he come home yet? My party will be starting soon and I'm hoping he will be here for those who passed the Gennin exams."

"He may not come honey…there has been an incident with your…classmate Naruto and a few others." Kushina said while trying to fight back her tears from shedding.

"WHAT! FATHER'S NOT COMING BECAUSE OF THAT LOSER WHO HAS NO PAREN-…

**SMACK**

Narumi looked up from the ground to see her mother with a look she had never seen before on her…anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT NARUTO DOES HAVE PARENTS AND YOU'RE LOOKING AT ONE OF THEM NOW! JUST FOR THAT THE PARTY IS CANCELLED AND WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER, NARUTO'S FATHER HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Kushina yelled at her and then walked away to her room crying, leaving a shocked Narumi "Mom and dad a-are h-his parents? Than what does that m-make me?"

**WITH NARUTO**

Tenten came through the door to find two Naruto whipping Hinata while the real Naruto sat in the chair stroking his member underneath his pants while watching. Hinata was no longer screaming but instead curled into a ball while shaking with each strike from the belt. Her back, legs and arms were covered with belt marks and some blood.

"What did you found out?" Naruto asked Tenten without looking at her. Tenten closed the door behind her and walked up to him while taking her clothes off, while he was still whacking off. "Gato has a lot of bandits, nearly a hundred of them and his access code to his savings are on him, but we may have a problem."

"Oh?" he said as he felt her hand unzip his pants and pull them off.

"Gato wasn't at his base and I heard one of his bandits talking among others stating that he was going to hire a bunch of rogue ninjas against a bridge builder call Tazuna. But that not the worse part…the name of one of these rogue ninjas…the demon of the mist." She said to him in his ears while jerking him off and the clones of Naruto stop whipping Hinata, and hold her up and forced her to watch.

Naruto smiled and whispered out loud, "Momochi Zabuza…now enough talk about business, pleasure first than I'll look for this Tazuna guy."

Tenten stop stroking him and position herself over in his hard member with her cunt, she slowly sat down on him, allowing his cock to enter her with a painful moan. Then he started to allow her to bounce on him, she wrapped her arms around him as she rode up and down on him while moaning. Hinata's was shocked as she watched the man she once loved and her cousin's teammate. She tried to look away but one of the clones held her place and then Tenten shouted "Oh watch us Hinata, soon this will be you!"

"No…" Hinata replied back to Tenten while crying.

Naruto gave an evil smile and turned Tenten around so her back was facing him. He begun rub her breasts while nipping her on the shoulders while earning more moans. Tenten started to ride him faster and faster "Hey I got a good idea." Naruto said to Tenten.

Before Tenten could asked him what he meant, she found herself being lifted up by him, as he walk up to Hinata and allow her to see Tenten's cunt go up and down with Naruto's cock inside of her. Tenten being hold up by her legs kept humping Naruto while staring at Hinata as she moaned louder. "NARUTO I'M G-GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO!"

Naruto pulled out of Tenten and brought her over Hinata; Tenten could not hold it any longer and squirted her juices over Hinata's face and hair. Hinata was shocked as Tenten's cum went over her face and dripping off her hair, but the worse came when Naruto placed Tenten down. Tenten got on her knees and place her right hand on his hard wet cock and stroked him off. His clones forcibly pulled Hinata's face in front of his cock. She tried so much to struggle to get away but it was all for nothing until she heard him screamed out to her. Next thing she knew she was being showered by his load, and his cum just kept coming as it covered her face, mouth thank to one of clones holding her by her neck forcing her to breathe, and finally her lower body. Naruto kept cumming until her breasts and face had too much of his load. His clones finally vanished and Tenten licked his cock of the last jizz, she swallowed it and looked toward Hinata who was in utter shock and didn't move except breathing.

"Well now that that's done, it's business time, but first I need a shower. He pulled his pants half way up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Tenten looked at Hinata with an evil smile before speaking to her "The reason you're going to suffer is because I had been forced to suck a guy's cock and he was married, but you know what? He was a Hyuuga and so was his wife and she watched him do it while encouraging him, all because Naruto-kun is my friend. So you're going to suffer like I did until you break and worship both of us! You cannot even use your chakra because they are gone but you know that, no one coming to save you...now time to clean you off" She finishing saying as she licked her lips with her tongue and stared at the cum covered girl before her. It started with a tongue kiss, mixed with cum swapping and then she got on top of the frighten girl as her fingers traveled down to her lower area. Hinata closed her eyes and prayed that she was somewhere else.

CHAPTER END

NEXT CHAPTER: MEETING GATO AND THE ROGUE NINJAS


	3. Chapter 3

**Hatred born from fire: A Naruto hellfire story**

RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD, LEMONS, RAPE, AND STRONG LANGUAGE

Pairing: NarutoXHinata, Naruto Harem

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

AN: THIS STORY IS A CHALLENGE I TOOK FROM SAGEOFFANFICTION, ALSO THIS STORY IS DARKER THAN MY "UNFORGIVING" STORY. YES IT WILL BE A NARUTO AND HINATA PAIRING BUT NOT A HAPPY STORY, NARUTO IS EVIL AND THE ONES ON SIDE ARE EVIL LIKE HIM, OR DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I HAVE SOMETHING STORED FOR HINATA BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT ON HOW NARUTO IS GOING TO BE TO HER. LIKE I SAID NARUTO IS EVIL IN THIS STORY SO I DON'T MIND IF YOU SEND ME REVIEW SAYING YOU HATE NARUTO THAT'S OK TO ME, SO IT UP TO YOU IF YOU CAN READ THIS AND AS I SAID UP IN THE RATING…EXPECT ALL THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN INCLUDING RAPE BECAUSE NARUTO IN THIS STORY HAVE NO KIND HEART. HIS WEAPON IS BASED ON AXEL'S WEAPONS FROM KH2.

I would also like to thank my beta reader dsvjr18; check out his stories as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

**WITH NARUTO**

"Look at this village; now this is what you call the true face of poverty" Naruto said to himself while he is walking through the market area of the land of the wave and noticed there wasn't much, just a lot of homeless people.

One brave homeless man walked up to him in attempt to ask him for some change; little did he know it was going to be the biggest mistake of his life "Spare some changes?" He asked Naruto in hope that he gives him some change "Let see what I can offer?" Naruto pretended to go in his pocket and give him some changes but instead touch the man cup which had nothing in it. What the man didn't noticed was that Naruto quickly activated his power and heated the cup, which caused the man to drop it because his hand was burnt under the heat emitting off of it. Naruto laughed at the man pain but quickly lifted him up so he can ask him something. "Sorry about that but it was kind of funny to see a grown man who have no pride as a man to find work elsewhere but beg for money, get burned by some unknown event. Hey how about I give you enough to give you something to eat or maybe clean yourself off because you smell, and I mean badly smell. But in order to get this money you have to do me some favors." Naruto said to him while really pulling out enough yen for the poor hurt man.

The man dusted himself off and looked at the money before him nodding, "What type of favors?"

"Piece of cake really…all you have to do is give me information on how this village fell to ruin? Because I heard it was one man who did this and I want to be sure that it's the same man I heard about. And also what is the deal with the incomplete bridge I saw when I came here?" Naruto asked the man while holding the yen and ready to put it away if the man didn't answer.

The man did hesitant in answering what need to be answer, although the boy before him was heartless, he really the needed the money and was willing to swallow any pride at the moment "Yes this village fell into poverty when Gato came first here, in fact he the whole reason we're all suffering is because he sells drugs and he allow bandits under his command to do whatever they want under his name, he is also into human traffic meaning he owns slaves…no matter what age. The bridge you saw is the only thing against Gato, and the one responsible for that is a man name Tazuna."

"Tazuna?" Naruto said his name.

"Yes Tazuna lived near the bridge along with a few other bridge builders, He has a daughter name Tsunami and a grandson name Inari. Tsunami was also married to a man name Kaito, whom used to stand up against Gato until they got to him."

"How did he die?" Naruto asked the man.

"They caught him one day when he was trying to destroy what Gato kept in his warehouse, so to set him an example for everyone in this village, they started off by tormenting him in public by ripping his arms off before stabbing his chest a few times, and then they finally beheaded him, I believe Tazuna's grandson was there that day to witness that horrible event."

"One last thing…have you seen Gato lately?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but why do you seek him, he a ruthless man that will have anyone kill, that what happen to the Daimyo of this land." The man said with fear in his voice while trying to at least warn the boy before him.

"Ruthless huh? If he's so ruthless how come he has to get other people to do the dirty work while he just watches, am I right?" Naruto asked the man in which the man replies back by nodding. "I'm guessing that the Daimyo had enough and tried to stand up against him but Gato got him killed also, right?"

"Yes our former Daimyo tried to stand up against him but in the end Gato's men prove to be too much. Rumors are that Gato hired rogue ninjas to have the Daimyo killed, and then by no choice Gato sweet talk himself into becoming Daimyo himself to other Daimyos."

"Well to answer your question on why I'm looking for him…while it may be hard to believe, I'm also a ninja and I was sent here to kill Gato, so here's your pay" He threw the yen up in the air until it hit the floor, and man went to go pick it up with no shame. However other homeless people were picking it up for themselves which cause a fight between the man and them, while Naruto laughed at them. "Hahaha, wow what maggots they are, oh well I've spent too much time here gathering my own Intel. What to do? I could pay this Tazuna guy a visit or I could go after Gato right away…time like this I enjoy the shadow clone jutsu." He made a hand sign and created another Naruto.

"I want you to spy on Gato and the moment he is alone…kill him" The real naruto ordered his clone.

"Got it" he replied & shushined away.

"Now to make a deal with Tazuna" He went to go find Tazuna.

**WITH MINATO**

Minato came into his house and saw Kushina in the living room holding and looking at a picture of Naruto, the only picture they could get of him. She didn't even hear him come as she was too focused on the picture. Minato sighed because for awhile now he always found Kushina like this… well only in their bed room because Narumi doesn't know the truth and part of like it like that.

"Careful my love we don't want Narumi catching you looking at a picture of Naruto and asking why you have one of him."

"She knows about Naruto being her brother" she replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Excuse me!" he yelled not believing what he had just heard her say.

"She knows about Naruto being her brother" She repeated to Minato.

"I heard you the first time but I was hoping that was just a joke or that my mind had been playing tricks on me because of today's meeting. How did she found out?" he asked serious.

"I told her when she started to insult and belittle Naruto" she said with a stern tone staring him in the eyes.

"What! Why the hell did you tell her?" yelled furious at his wife.

"She has the right to at least know who her brother is! You don't know how hard it is not telling her the truth, that village council clans have barely started a civil war! Or what worse is that her father is weak too stand up to them!" She yelled back at him while hitting him on his chest continually.

Minato grabbed her hand to stop her attack, while his face turned red, "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME! WEAK! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN BUT THANKS TO THE UCHIHA CLAN BEFORE THEIR DEMISE, LIES HAVE BEEN SPREAD!"

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY! BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT IN ORDER TO KEEP A CIVIL WAR FROM BREAKING THAT WE HAVE TO HAVE NO CLAIM OVER OUR SON BECAUSE THEY SEE IT AS A SIGN OF THE NAMIKAZE GAINING TOO MUCH POWER!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? LET THE CIVIL WAR HAPPEN, CLAIMING AS MUCH LIVES AS POSSIBLE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" Minato kept raising his voice more.

"MOM…DAD…STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" Narumi yelled out tears running down her eyes, they both parent stop their yelling and noticed their daughter. But what she said next took the guilt off their faces. "Is Naruto really that important? I think it was for the best that he wasn't raised in this family otherwise this village would have been in ruins. Personally I'm glad that he's gone now because we don't have to deal with the demon any-**SMACK!**

This time the slap did not come from Kushina, but an enraged Minato. Before Narumi could react he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and pressed her against the wall forcefully, not caring she if she got hurt "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?"

"Ugh…a…de-demon…he…a de-demon" She shuddered to her enraged father. Minato raised his hand again and smacked her much harder until she spat up blood from a cut lip. Kushina said nothing and let him continue "I'm disappointed in you...I at least thought you would be able to tell the difference between a jailor and a demon but I was wrong. Your brother is not a demon, just because he has one sealed inside of him doesn't make him the demon, just be thankful that you weren't the born first… (Kushina kept quiet on this but she looked down for a second but neither Minato nor Narumi caught it)… because someone like you wouldn't have lasted long with a village full of abuse! All this time I tried my best to help him while not trying to draw attention from the council…

"YEAH WELL HE'S GONE AND I'M ALL THAT'S LEFT!" She screamed finally finding the courage to bring her voice up, but it didn't last long as Minato began to choke her in anger.

"Honey enough! You're going to kill her!" Kushina tried to reason with him out of worry for both of them. But Minato refused to let go until Kushina placed her hands on his shoulders, after that he started to relax and loosened his grip but still held Narumi, who is struggling for air and to get free "You've been spoiled by the village and the maids, you have no respect for anybody." He let her go and she fell on her ass and caught her breath, she looked up to see her Father standing over her like a tower; he had no emotion on his face. "You're grounded from any form of interaction; you're not allowed to hang with your friends or bring them over or have any sleepovers. You will not get ramen for a month; and you will always come home from every missions without it. I will decide what missions you get and if you talk about your brother in public or bad mouth him in public or private, I will make you pay daughter or not, do I make myself clear!" He said while directing a lot killing intent at her, causing her to gasp for air. "MINATO ENOUGH SHE GETS IT! RIGHT NARUMI?"

"Ye-Yes maa-maam…" She said in fear before running off to her room for her dear life.

Minato walked to a chair and sat down while rubbing his temple to relieve the stress he just built up "I think we all need to calm down and pray for our late son" Kushina said to Minato.

"He…he's not dead" He struggled to say before finally blurring it out.

"What? Did I just hear you said what I hear you just said?" Kushina said barely choking for a brief second.

"Well I didn't stutter he's alive and well…perhaps too well" Minato said no longer caring but still rubbing his temple.

"How? What's your source? Did that pervert tell you this or find out anything? Was he kidnapped by Iruka and Mizuki?" Kushina kept asking him question after question.

"Kushina…please not now…" He said trying reasoning with her.

"For god sake stop thinking about what the village will think and tell me if my son is alive!" She shouted at him, no longer caring if he had a headache or not.

"WOMAN GODDAMN IT! YES HE'S ALIVE, MY SOURCE IS MYSELF FROM REALIZING HE HAD HELP WHEN A FEW PEOPLE WENT MISSING LIKE THE HYUUGA HEIRESS, AND MAITO GAI'S STUDENT; TENTEN. NO JIRAIYA DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON BUT I DID ORDER FOR HIS RETURN SO HE CAN LOOK INTO IT, AND IF MY GUESS IS CORRECT IRUKA AND MIZUKI ARE DEAD THANKS TO OUR SON AND HIS HELPER!" He yelled in her face.

Kushina was distraught for a moment until finally "What do you mean he killed Iruka and Mizuki with his helper?"

Minato got up to leave the house to find peace and quiet but stop right at the door. "Our son may have a power over fire that may been given to him through the Kyuubi, and as for his helper…well think back on who always been with him during his days in the orphan and almost got kill during the assault so many years ago." He walked out the house.

"…power…fire…that girl…my god it's the Kyuubi curse!" Kushina screamed out in fear for her son.

**WITH NARUTO**

A young woman answered her door before an old man with a backpack and straw hat is heading for the door. When she answered the door she found a young boy before her.

"Yes." She answers unsure what the child wants.

"Who is it Tsunami?"

"Hello I'm looking for Tazuna; I heard he's a wanted man by Gato?" Once he said that he had to grabbed and hold the door in place because the woman known as Tsunami tried to close the door on him.

"Let go or I'll scream!" She threatens him.

"Not to worry I'm a ninja that's against him, and I can help all of you" Naruto said to them while he explodes in a small smoke.

"Besides if I was sent to kill you then you already be dead" They turned around to see where the voice was coming and to their surprise they find him sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head.

"How did you get in my house when you were right at the door then exploded?" Tazuna asked Naruto, while Tsunami was thinking the same thing. "Man you guys don't listen I said I'm a ninja." He made a hand sign and created a shadow clone of himself. "This here is a duplicate of me, it acts and thinks like me but it's not a living being and has its limits. Don't be surprised by my age, that I'm some kid with cheap magic, I'm far more powerful than anybody you know."

"Ok you prove yourself but why help us? What is it do you want in return?" Tazuna asked the blond boy but is keeping his distance for safe keeping.

"It's simple…I wish to become lord of this land…" He said but didn't get the chance to explain why because Tazuna interrupt him. "So you can be bigger villain than Gato that rich kid."

"We had enough of enslavement just leave us people alone!" Tsunami yells out.

A young boy is shown running down the stair to see why his mother is shouting, "Inari stay back!" Both Tsunami and Tazuna said at the same time.

"Hey I wish for no such thing, if you let me explain more than you understand what I was going to say…Now I do want to become lord only because I'm done with this violent life of mine, and I wish for you and a few others of your choice to become my councilmen with equal power, and together we can bring this country back on its feet" Naruto lied to them but he covered his lies with a straight face.

"…I still don't believe you…but…" Tazuna is struggling with what he want but he still unsure, however Tsunami felt different to his indecision. "Father you can't be serious! This can be a trap set by Gato himself!"

"True… but what choice do we have, I mean I was going out to see if I could hire some help from any ronins out there or head for the leaf village for help. However if what you said is true…" Tazuna said while still thinking.

"Grandpa?" Inari said while unsure on what he witnessing.

"…Gato hired a powerful assassin against you." Naruto bluntly said to the family.

"What!" Tazuna responded while his family grasps were heard.

"The assassin's name is Momochi Zabuza, master of the silent killing and former member Anbu captain; former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Everyone in the room stood quiet not because they heard of Zabuza but the fact that Gato was targeting them. But Naruto was not done with what he saying. "I mean you can try and go find help but it won't do you any good because Zabuza is way too strong. Face it old man you're fucked…but today is your lucky day that why I'm here." He smiled at them, except his smile wasn't a normal smile but a wicked smile. He guessed on Gato hiring Zabuza against Tazuna and his family; little did he knew he was actually on the mark about Zabuza.

**ELSEWHERE**

"I want you and your men to kill him, his grandson I can care less about so do whatever you please, but his daughter I want alive." The short man in a suit said while licking his lips over thinking about Tsunami.

"And how much will I be getting paid for this job" Said a man sitting on the couch with a girl wearing a mask standing to his right and two masked men standing behind him.

"About 20.000.000 ryo as half and the other half if you bring me the girl I asked for. So do we have a deal Zabuza?"

The man known as Zabuza lean forward to reveal mask face in the light, "Yes Gato we have a deal, but you better keep your end of the deal or else."

"Just get the job done and you will be very rich." Gato turned and left with two of his swordsmen

Once Gato and his men got far away, one of his men whisper to Gato with concern. "Sir are you really going to pay the bastard that much?"

"Of course not, but for now let him kill Tazuna and Kaito's so call son. Once he done and I have Tazuna's daughter as my sex slave then I want you and all of the men to slay him and his two men…the masked girl you can keep as your enjoyment." Gato whispered back to his men earning smile from them.

While back in Zabuza's hideout, the masked girl watched them leave and felt a dread about them. "Zabuza-sama I don't trust Gato, do we have to work with a vile creature like him?"

"That's enough Haku, right now my dream is all that matters. I will rule the mist…" He looked toward his two masked men. "I want you two to go and kill this Tazuna and the brat, but make sure you bring the daughter to Gato. And if Gato doesn't live up to his end of the deal…kill him!"

**TWENTY MINTUES LATER**

"What wrong you was practically screaming all day now you just quiet as a mouse again? God I fucking hate you and your kind with your white eyes!" A naked Tenten said to Hinata while she was using Hinata as a foot stool. "Why Naruto is keeping you breathing is beyond me!"

"Why…Why are you making me suffer like this?" Hinata cried out while still in a position as a foot stool with her ass up in the air. Tenten did not like the tone of Hinata voice which wasn't a tone but she didn't care. She lifted her left foot up and brought it down hard on Hinata's lower back. Hinata fell down in pain but refuse to cries out. "Who fucking told you that you could talk to me like that!"

"…nobody…forgive me for talking back…ugh" Tenten kept kicking her, and Hinata couldn't hold the pain in and screamed out in pain. Tenten actually felt aroused by her moan of pain, kept kicking her to hear her screamed even more loudly.

"Little bitch! You don't talk like that to me or your master, do you hear me!" She stops kicking her and grabbed her chains, while pulling her so she can see her face. Hinata kept crying but it didn't last long because Tenten slapped her very hard across the face twice. "Do I make myself clear little bitch-hime!" Tenten said with a smile that promise more pain if she didn't answer her. "Forgive this slut for talking back to you, she promises she won't cause you or master any more problems." Hinata said to Tenten no longer crying.

"Well I leave for a couple of hours and look what we have here." Naruto said with an amused smile.

Hinata shook in fear and tried to crawl away from Naruto, but Tenten threw her in front of Naruto feet. "She's almost broken but there's still some fight in her left, I must say I enjoy breaking her little by little. But I must ask, why do you still keep her? Every time I look at her I think of those two Hyuuga!" She sneered at thought of that man and his wife.

"Tenten I understand your hatred and in fact it turns me on, but trust me on this when I say this. At first I was going to kill her but because she was the only one to care for me like you do, I decided to take her but the problem is this. She may love me in secret but her family, including her dead mother, taught her morale. I don't want her with any morale but my will. So I been thinking since one of my dreams is to become a lord…a king, I need a queen. But unlike in every history I want my queen with no rights, she'll be a figurehead while I'm the one in charge, in fact the queen role is to teach the other concubines and slaves their places because the queen herself is the head slave." He looked down at Hinata and kneeled down to her level as she looked up to him. "Hinata as the first slave you must obey the rules: Serve me as if your well being depends on being pleasing...it does. Rule two slaves do not use the first person pronoun. There is not I, me or mine in a slave vocabulary. Rule three your collar carries the honor of your owner. Your attitude can make is as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain Right now you got a temp collar so you have to wait a while until you get the real collar. Now rule four, Slaves possess nothing not given to them by their owner, including their name. What is given can be taken away. If you are entrusted to carry a name for an owner, or silks or jewelry, remember that these can be removed as easily as they were given. As of today you're known as bitch, or bitch hime or girl until I see fit to give you back your name, and also you wear nothing until I see fit on what you can wear. And lastly, the merest whim of your owner is your highest law. And lawbreakers are punished. Do not think just because we're letting you live that we won't seriously hurt you, if you're thinking that shit then you need to wake the fuck up because neither me or Tenten will not tolerate disobedience, do I make myself clear bitch!" he grabbed her by her neck now and out fear thinking he choke him she answer him. "Girl…understands…master." She said while trying to fight back the tear.

"Good." He responds back to her and then kissed her. At first Hinata was in shock, she wanted to bite his tongue the moment it enter her mouth. But for some unknown reason she couldn't, but instead she slowly return the kiss. Naruto didn't let the kiss last long because he noticed Tenten rubbing herself while watching. "Whoa hold it for later we got a mission to do." He told Tenten.

"Oh come on just a quickie that all I'm asking." Tenten said in protest while she was now sticking two index fingers in her pussy.

"Momochi Zabuza is working Gato now and will be going after Tazuna, and plus I finally met Tazuna. It took awhile but the old bastard finally believes me and wants our help against Gato and his men." He walked up to Tenten and started to kiss herright in front of Hinata. Hinata felt hurt by the affection between the two once again. She kept telling herself that she could not fall in love with this Naruto but her body decided against her. She keep believing that someone or her family would come and save her like he did when she was younger but each day that went by proved to be just a dream. Naruto and Tenten looked toward Hinata with wicked smile. "Look at ourbitch she's jealous of us."

"Well Ten-chan she feels so confused right now, I know how about you teach her how a woman pleases a man, hmm" He kissed her again on the lip.

Tenten drop to her knees and unzip his pants, "Normally I would say something about that remark you just said but I'm too horny to think straight." She looked toward Hinata and said, "Watch and learn because this is what your job will be real soon." She turned back to face Naruto stiff member and swallowed his dick in her mouth. She begun to bob her head up and down while making a slurping noise & while Hinata watched them in shock, she wanted to look away but she couldn't as she noticed Naruto eyes looking in her direction. Naruto for his part was making a few moaning sounds but kept licking his lips while watching Hinata when he noticed her nipples were getting harder. He looked down on Tenten who was fingering herself while deepthroating him trying to get him to cum. "So like I was…saying…Gato…will…mostly send Zabuza against the old man. We cannot win against Zabuza because he too strong but I have a plan…we're going to get him to join us!"

Tenten stopped sucking him off and took his dick out of her mouth, "Whoa hold the phone, how the hell are we going to get him to join our side? I seriously doubt he'll join two teens and a slave in quest for world domination, I mean mmphmm" She couldn't finished her sentence because Naruto forced his dick back in her mouth and made her suck again except he was thrusting now. "Don'tworry…about…that…I have… a plan…and it involves…Gato!" He said in between his thrusting, Naruto with a free finger pointed next to Hinata. Fire shot out from his fingertip and also burned Hinata. She jumped a little in fear but Naruto voice kept her in check, "Bring yourfucking ass over here now! Crawl to me and quickly!" He ordered her while his face kept tightening signaling he almost ready to release himself in Tentens' mouth. Hinata crawled up to him quickly and stood right next to Tenten "Ten-chan I'm going to release myself but make sure you share with the bitch here!"

He kept thrusting while Tenten kept sucking faster and deeper humming on his cock creating a vibrating motion. In mere seconds he released in her mouth, and she did her best not to swallow but found it quite difficult because he kept cumming. It looked like she was holding her breath and then she turned toward Hinata who was clueless on what was wrong with her. Hinata did not have time to think when Tenten suddenly placed a forced kiss on her mouth. Hinata eyes began to widen when she felt what she couldn't describe as anything but a wet and salty taste entering her mouth. Her mouth began to fill up with Naruto's load; Tenten covered her nose while still kissing Hinata. This resulted in Hinata swallowing the load because she couldn't breathe, and once she swallowed the loads she felt dirtier than before.

"That was good Bitch-hime…Now Tenten I want you to chain Bitch to basement, I'll have some clones watch her for tonight" Naruto said to Tenten while he was jacking off what was left of his load on Hinata's chests.

"Aye aye but where are we going tonight?" Tenten said while standing up and holding Hinata's chain.

"We going to watch Tazuna and family, if what they said about Zabuza in the bingo book that he like to get things done right away, than this is our chance to meet him and convince him to join my side and then the next step take over this land."

"Gah! You actually want to rule this land? But it's poor and full of failure?" Tenten protest while dragging Hinata away not caring she hurting her by the pulling.

"This land will act like a cover for us, the people will worship us as heroes but when they're not looking…evil deeds" Naruto said while his hands glowed bright red until a flame ignited from his hands, and he gave off a sinister laugh. Hinata stared at his hands on fire and him not screaming but laughing instead._"What is this? He couldn't be the same Naruto-kun I loved? Is that a bloodline ability? Please kami saves me and Naruto I know he's alive in there somewhere."_

"Wow what a man… you're so lucky you get to be the head slave because if it was me in his shoes I would have picked that genjutsu mistress instead. Disobey Naruto-kun in anyway and I will cut off your tits and hang them in my room, got it bitch?" Tenten screamed looking down on Hinata with a serious look and tone.

"Yes-yes Mistress Tenten-Tenten" Hinata replied back scared of Tenten's threats.

"Hurry up! My dream of being a king and burning this world is beginning!" Naruto yells out with a sinister smile on his face.

END CHAPTER.

NEXT CHAPTER: Naruto and Tenten vs. the Demon Mist Brothers & Naruto finally meets Zabuza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hatred born from fire: A Naruto hellfire story**

RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD, LEMONS, RAPE, AND STRONG LANGUAGE

Pairing: NarutoXHinata, Naruto Harem

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

AN: THIS STORY IS A CHALLENGE I TOOK FROM SAGEOFFANFICTION, ALSO THIS STORY IS DARKER THAN MY "UNFORGIVING" STORY. YES IT WILL BE A NARUTO AND HINATA PAIRING BUT NOT A HAPPY STORY, NARUTO IS EVIL AND THE ONES ON SIDE ARE EVIL LIKE HIM, OR DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I HAVE SOMETHING STORED FOR HINATA BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT ON HOW NARUTO IS GOING TO BE TO HER. LIKE I SAID NARUTO IS EVIL IN THIS STORY SO I DON'T MIND IF YOU SEND ME REVIEW SAYING YOU HATE NARUTO THAT'S OK TO ME, SO IT UP TO YOU IF YOU CAN READ THIS AND AS I SAID UP IN THE RATING…EXPECT ALL THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN INCLUDING RAPE BECAUSE NARUTO IN THIS STORY HAVE NO KIND HEART. HIS WEAPON IS BASED ON AXEL'S WEAPONS FROM KH2.

I would also like to thank my beta reader dsvjr18; check out his story as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

CHAPTER 4

**ELSEWHERE **

Two male masked ninjas are seen moving through the trees for their lives. Both of them connected with metal gauntlets, their large metal gauntlets held a retractable shuriken chain running between the two of them. They are the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu former ex chunins for the village hidden in the mists. They were fear and known for their coordinated attacking tactics along with poison techniques, but now they are the one on the run. Their trouble began when they agree to Momochi Zabuza's request. Help him take over the mist village and overthrown the current Kage, it all seem so well but like all good plan…there was always a setback. Zabuza along with his followers were forced to escape the land of water with their lives, out of all of the followers only Zabuza, his apprentice, and the demon brothers were the only ones to escape with their lives. Zabuza promised them they will have their revenge but all they needed was to wait and gather up enough money to hire an army. Of course, the fools they are went along with the plan with no questions asked. One day they met the man called Gato who promised them enough money, of course Zabuza agreed to it. The two brothers also agreed to the deal, however only the masked apprentice had a bad feeling about it. The deal was simple kill a man named Tazuna and they will get their reward. Before they went to accomplish their mission, Zabuza changed their orders to recon first. Everything went fine and they learned that the man Tazuna is a bridge builder. What they did not expect was being attack by a female genin kunoichi wielding a lot of weapons. She was trained however they are chunin level ninjas with enough experiences. They could have killed the girl but fate was not with them this day, when a boy appeared before them. They thought of him as a joke…that was until the boy started wielding the fire of hell at them, creating lava and magma the size of a fireball from the ground itself. Now here they are running trying to escape the demon boy…The girl threw a poison kunai at Meizu's right leg forcing him to fall and screamed out in pain.

"Brother get up!" Gozu said trying to pick him up.

"Gozu…aaagrh…disconnect the chains and get away!" he screamed out in pain.

Tenten appeared on top of a tree branch a few feet away and threw a couple of ninja stars at Gozu who block some of them by holding up his gauntlets. The few he didn't block managed to cut apart of his face damaging his bottom mask. "YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

"Said the guys running for their lives…Yeah I'm a bitch but guess you both dead! Turn around!"

They turned around to see a boy made out of fire descending down in front of them. To them he looks like some type of demon from hell itself and even had the laugh as one. **"Oh babe you crack me up…** **but you two should listen to her. Your two deaths will bring out Momochi Zabuza from hiding, but I am a fair man I let you guys live only if you bring me to him."**

"…Who are you and how do know about Zabuza-sama?" Gozu asked him with fear in his voice, but his brother who pulled out the kunai managed to get up dislocating the chain; charged at the boy with gauntlets in attempting to kill the creature before him. Naruto smiled at his attempts and instead of dodging the attack he grabbed the weapon holding it in place. Meizu screamed out in pain not because of the poison but of the weapon began melting away from the boy touch. Blood was pouring out as Meizu loss apart of his arm. "BROTHER!"

"**Maybe you did not hear me but oh well I guess you two are eager to die!"**

"NO WAIT…WE GIVE UP! We take you to see Zabuza…" He said in tear for his brother, while Meizu screamed out bloody murder.

Gozu picked up his brothers' signal for Naruto and Tenten to follow them. All three of them took off in the trees heading for Zabuza's hideout.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT NARUTOS' HIDEOUT**

'_Why is he doing this to me?'_

'_He cannot be the one I love…'_

'_Naruto-kun would never let me get hurt…and that girl she's punishing me for something my family did…'_

'_Father…do you truly hate me that much that you leave me to my fate?'_

'_I guess once I'm out the picture you have no need or concern for me anymore…'_

'_Mother…I wish you were still alive…'_

'_What do I do?'_

'_He hurt me worse than what my own father or sister could do but…'_

'_But yet…I still love him!'_

These are the thoughts of one Hyuuga Hinata. She looks at her chains and collar; sighing and trying to figure out what to do. Although she hated seeing her crush act like this or the pain she goes through by Tenten and once in awhile him…she cannot shake the feelings she still has for him. She hates the abuse but…however…a small part of her loved being treated like this. She hates herself more because apart of her is enjoying the punishment let alone the acknowledgement she is receiving from him and Tenten. Only time will tell if this is her true self or just a phase. She looks out the window staring at the sky. While wishing for her crush to awake from this nightmare and hell he put her through. While the other side of her wishes for him to dirty her more.

**ZABUZA 'S HIDEOUT**

"This here is our hideout…now if you'll excuse me I must treat my brother before he die of blood loss." Gozu said but was stopped by Naruto who summon up all of his fire from his body and fling it at the two brothers. Meizu screamed out in pain burning away into ashes while Gozu was screaming why as he was being burnt to death. Naruto transformed back to normal before answering him. "I did say I would let you guys live but I never said anything about for how long."

Their answer did not go un-answer for two new ninjas appear before the craze teens. Both wearing masks, except one of them was much taller and built then the other one. Plus the tall one has a huge sword across his back. Naruto assumed him to be Zabuza but the other one he wasn't too sure about. Zabuza looks at the two smoldering ashes before looking at the boy before him and the girl within the tree. The he spoke, "Two little small fry's actually bested the Demon Brothers?"

Tenten spoke next, "They were weakling and no match of my god, Naruto."

The small mask ninja that reminded Naruto that the ninja was a female by the body shape, grasp by the body motion and noise. He was right about her being a girl, because she began to speak. " Zabuza-sama…it seems we have a setback."

"It appear so but it's nothing I cannot handle….boy that girl in the tree called you a god…I don't think you a god."

"Oh and I'm supposed to care what you think." Naruto responded back to him with a smug look.

"Funny guy I like that…too bad I have to kill you for ruining my two tools." He said pulling his sword out and pointing it at Naruto who did show no fear.

"`yawn`…before we begin our little play time. I have one request." Zabuza raised an eyebrow, Naruto continued on. "I know that you were hired by Gato to kill a man named Tazuna. What I do know is that Gato is not going to pay you…instead he going to have you killed once you accomplished your mission." The female masked ninja looked worry through her body language, but Zabuza kept calm, closing his eyes before reopening them. "Let say that I believe you…where is the proof and why should I believe you for killing my two tools?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll he managed to get before speaking, "One the proof is here and two I killed them because it's the law of survival. The strong shall lives and the weak shall die…It's survival of the fittest." He threw the scroll at Zabuza which the masked girl grabbed it before it hit the man. She opened up the scroll and read it. Zabuza never taking his eyes off of Naruto or the girl in the tree, asks his apprentice. "Is what he said is true?"

"…Yes Zabuza-sama…Gato is planning for your death. And it also said he wants me as his sex slave along with a woman named Tsunami."

Zabuza growled after hearing that, "The little shit thinks he can betray me…the demon of the mist!" His glare hardens more on Naruto. "How did someone like you get his hands on that scroll?"

"I have my ways for I am a god. But enough of that I wish for myself and a demon like yourself to join forces and show this world a new age." Naruto said while holding up his arms.

"…hahahaha. That's rich kid but I cannot picture myself working for some kid who thinks he some type of being. It's against my judgment to kill the crazy but you leave no choices."

"I guess you need to see my power to understand a few things, tell you what if I manage to put your life in situation where you cannot get out of…you rethink of my offer." Naruto brought out his two Chakrams weapons, Zabuza looks amused by the weapons of choice from the boy. "Seriously those are your weapons? Do you know who I am?"

"Now now do not make fun of my Eternal flames weapons. And as for whom you are…Zabuza former seven swordsmen of the mist, former captain anbu of the hidden mist, and master of the silent killing. So good at it that you can kill your target before they realized they were just killed. And lastly as a boy you killed a group of promising genin when you weren't even a ninja academy student without taking a hit. ..Cool but lame." He managed to pissed off Zabuza who swung his sword down on Naruto, the attack never connected because he jumped back to avoid it.

"Ten-chan entertain Zabuza's friend while I have a few words with Zabuza on respecting a being that knows how the world works." She blew an invisible kiss at him before taking off in another direction. "Haku teach that little girl the true meaning of what mean to be a shinobi."

"Your will is my command." She took off after Tenten. "I'm impress and envious. Your servant is very loyal, what is your secret because I have a cute hyuga slave myself and she still has a little bit of shyness in her." Naruto said while getting in a fighting stance that mimicked a certain red head. "You have a slave and a Hyuga no less? Today is just one funny day." Zabuza said while getting in his stance with his sword.

Zabuza took off for him with speed while bringing his sword down on Naruto as he uses his Eternal flames weapon to not only block the attack but held it in place except Zabuza's strength was bringing down his sword. Naruto smiled at him and managed to parry the sword to his right before slashing at Zabuza chest with his Eternal flames weapon however Zabuza quickly pulled his sword back blocking the attack. Once Naruto's weapon clashed with Zabuza's sword, Zabuza went for another swing but Naruto drops down and avoided the swing attempt. He went for a repeated flurry of strikes at Zabuza's legs. Zabuza kept stepping back quickly avoiding each strikes and then before he could counter back at the boy. Naruto brought his right chakrams in an upward slash in attempt to slice Zabuza in half. Zabuza being the experience ninja he is jumped back in time with speed. Naruto who was now fully standing, juggling both of his chakrams in his hands before launching one of them at Zabuza followed by the next one. Zabuza deflect both of them in different direction of him but stopped short when he sees the boy smiling and wagging his left index finger. Barely anytime he ducked both chakrams that came back at him like a boomerang before returning back to their master…what freaked him out a little was the fact both weapons were covered in fire, however what disturbed him the most was the fact that the boy was holding the flame cover weapons. Before he could figure out what going on the boy lifted his left arm in the air and spinning the weapon before bringing it down on the ground. The impact of the attack created a ring of flames big enough and surrounding both of them.

"You're a kekki genkai user!" Zabuza yelled out at him. Naruto did not reply back but instead kept swinging his weapons while step hoping after him before he got close enough and bust at him with speed that show he fire up his feet to give his speeds. He went for a series of combos with his chakrams in which Zabuza is blocking with each hits until he noticed the boy bringing back both his arms up and charging his weapons with more fire. Zabuza's gut instinct told him to jump away. He listens to his instinct and avoided the attack the boy unleashed when he brought the weapons down on the ground, what came from the ground was a pillar of flames. The boy laughed him and in his anger he jumped at the boy with the sword leaning back. Everything slow down…Zabuza slashed for Naruto's neck and Naruto jumped back into the flames vanishing within. Each side of the flame wall took a form of Naruto face smiling and laughing. _'Incredible! This is just like Haku's technique. No wonder he was able to defeat the Demon Brothers. Too bad for him I'm a water user along with Haku.'_

His thoughts came to an end when he dodged an attack from behind. Naruto tried to dive at him with a wave of fire with him but Zabuza moved out the way. Zabuza managed to slash Naruto up in the air. Once Naruto was airborne he jumped after him and started attacking him with a series of strikes with his sword. Naruto managed to block each attack but the last one brought him down into the ground hard. The impact made the flames wall disappears and Naruto shook off his daze and went for the same trick to create the flames wall again. Zabuza tired of the same moves went through a series of hand signs. From a nearby lake a giant vortex made out of water came washed away the flames. The attack flooded area and nearby, birds were seen flying away for safely. Naruto crawled out the water and stood atop of the water. Zabuza screamed out a jutsu, "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" Like its name, a mist appears around them. Naruto yelled out to the vanishing Zabuza, "YOU FOOLS YOU THINK YOU BE ABLE TO GET BEHIND AND KILL ME! I CAN SENSE WHERE YOU ARE AT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" But before he could turn around and face Zabuza he got his neck sliced but instead of blood he poof away into smoke. _'A Shadow clones?' _His thoughts came to an end when he stabbed from behind by one of the chakrams from another Naruto and then the Zabuza in front of him began to melt away into water "So you have your own version of clones" Zabuza's voice surrounded him as more Zabuza appeared from the water and began to surround Naruto. Every one of them went to attack him from different sides, each of the Zabuza's clones melt away while the real Zabuza was holding his sword crouching. That Naruto burst into smoke and couple more Narutos rocketed away from water at Zabuza. Zabuza slashed at all the clones until they burst into smokes. Zabuza tired of the tricks went through more hand signs and shouted out another jutsu name, "WATER STYLES: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" a huge water formed into a giant dragon. The water dragon dives into water after the real Naruto. The real Naruto did a single hand cross sign and summon up more clones. Each of the hundred of clones grabbed the dragon and began to glow until they blow up. The explosion created a huge impact knocking the real Naruto out the water and into another jutsu created by Zabuza. Naruto found himself trapped in a water sphere; air supply beginning to drop.

"How you like my water prison jutsu? To think a little shit like you force me to go all out! But you no normal kid I give you that…god my ass!" his taunt came to an end when Naruto started laughing and then he started to breathe through his nose like a dragon. Zabuza felt the water sphere and the water on his hand began to boil. He looked at Naruto and his fear came to be…Narutos' body was being engulfed in fire. Zabuza could not take the heat coming from the water and jumped away into a nearby tree. Naruto somehow rewrote the law of fire and water. As he was now emerging from the water covered in fire, "SECRET JUTSU: SEA OF MAGMA!" the water glowed brightly and living up to its name, the water boiled too much that it turn into magma. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE WATER BEATS FIRE ANY DAY! HOW CAN YOU BE ON FIRE WHILE TRAPPED IN WATER?" Zabuza screamed out in fear; Naruto stuck out both his hands while still holding his chakrams weapons, he began to form a certain part of magma into a giant monster made out fire. The creature looks like a devil creature made out flame with long horns on it head. The creature sucked in it breathes and fired a wave of flames at Zabuza. Out of fear he shunshined away to another side of the forest avoiding the flames, Naruto in rage shot out flames from his mouth at each trees covering the trees in fire. Only the tree with Zabuza in it was standing although the sea of magma was burning things in its path. Haku now no longer wearing her mask appeared next to Zabuza.

"Zabuza forgive me but I sense you were in danger and once I saw the giant fire creature I knew I must intervene…that girl is a weapon mistress. She can actually match my speed." The fire creature sucked up all the magma surrounding them. Naruto went back to normal while Tenten jumped down at Naruto side. Tenten stared at Haku with hatred in her eyes, the reason for that was because a part of her outfit is in ruins while she was bleeding from her mouth, arms, legs, and stomach…the wounds weren't too serious. "That bitch is a kekkei genkaiuser! She has the power of ice…little bitch actually trapped me in a dome of ice with mirrors!"

"Nothing you couldn't handle Ten-chan, you were a pupil to Maito Gai…" When Zabuza heard Naruto say that his eyes widened in shock because he knew of the self proclaimed Green beast. Haku noticed her master fear began to goes through a single hand sign but her master stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Don't Haku…Water attack based jutsus will not work on this one…"

"Impossible water can beat fire!" she protested trying to not believe him "I tried a couple of them against him thinking I beat him but instead he used the water and turned it into magma; while creating that creature…he is a powerful kekkei genkai user like you in fact he may not actually be human…"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT ZABUZA SO CALLED DEMON OF THE MIST! I TOLD YOU I AM GOD!" He shouted out to him while Tenten gave out an evil grin; but Naruto was not done yet, "NOW LAST CHANCE I CAN EASYILY DESTROY THIS AREA; WITH ONLY TENTEN AND MYSELF SURVIVING. WHAT WILL IT BE? KEEP DEFILING ME AND DIE FOR IT OR JOINED ME AND YOU GET YOUR DREAM?" Zabuza starts to weight his options; he closed his eyes for a couple second before opening them and said, "YOU WIN…YOU BEAT ME AT MY OWN GAME."

Naruto shook his head before saying, "OH PLEASE, YOU WEREN'T EVEN A PLAYER!" That day Zabuza and his apprentice took their first step down an evil path.

**WITHIN THE LAND OF WAVE VILLAGE**

All the people were gathered at the center of the village, even Tazuna and his family was there. In front of the viewer tied to a wooden post is none other than Gato himself looking worse than anything. He was missing both arms but somehow he still alive, and next to him is Naruto but that wasn't the real Naruto instead it was a clone. The clone Naruto began to talk, "People of the land of waves, my name is Naruto a ninja who was hired to by none other…Tazuna. My job was to bring an end to Gato's reign of terror within these lands, no longer will you live in fear, no longer will anyone be taking away to please him or give you sorrow. The murder of countless others including your former lord have now been brought to justice, his bandits are now dead by my hands." He opened up a bag and pulled out two heads of Gato's loyal dogs…I mean henchmen. The people grasped out in shock. I do not wish for anything in return but your happiness but that cannot happen if this monster is still alive. I know what I'm going to say is going to make you question my motives but I promise you my motives are pure. I wish to be your noble lord; I do not want war but peaces to these lands. I will have Tazuna and people of his choices as my councilmen and together we make sure this nightmare will not happen again. But in order for this to be done he must pay for sin for what he done. I have removed his arms, please joined me in stoning him to death." At first no one said nothing but whispers among each other until Inari yelled out and threw a rock at Gato. The people were shock at this behavior including the boys' own mother but soon others began to join him. Gatos' screams were by more who joined in until every villagers got in with the killing, young, old and even the sick participated with the stoning.

**KONOHA**

Within the Hokages' office, Every Jōnin ninja was watching through a crystal ball that was currently showing the academy classroom of the next future shinobi of the leaf. "Well you have your genin teams…Kakashi although Naruto is no longer here in the leaf…take Narumi along with Haruno Sakura and the last Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke." Minato said with a serious tone.

"Yes sensei…"

"And Kakashi…please be on time for once." Minato said to him.

"….I try but you know the road of life…" Minato placed his hands up shutting him up "Asuma you will take team ten…the new Ino-Shika-Cho generation. Good luck with that because I heard the girl is a real headache. Asuma nodded back in response while smoking his cig. "Gai I'm sorry about Tenten but I'm giving you another member however it not a girl but a boy you must keep an eye on I have my suspicions…his name is Sai."

"Do not fear my faithful and youthful lord Hokage. Although it saddens my heart that I lost Tenten my springtime of youth will recover. I will take heed to your words and if I don't follow your words carefully then I will run around Konoha naked while carrying two tons of metal." He said while doing the nice guy pose while earning a bunch sweat drops from everyone but Kakashi who was reading an orange book. "Yes well moving on…Kurenai although the plan was to take Hinata under your wings along with the second heir of the Inuzuka along with the Aburame's heir, I had to change it a little. You still get the two heirs but Hinata…well you've already been informed about her. I will give you another kunoichi who didn't make the cut, however after you're done testing them I want you to meet me later on I have a mission for you and Inuzuka Hana."

"…Yes lord Hokage…" She replied looking down worrying about Hinata.

"Well everyone that is it, you know where you must be" he said while everyone began to leave except for two ninjas.

"Well how about it my hip rival how about we settle the scores again?" Gai said in one of his poses, but Kakashi paid him no mind and said, "Huh? You say something?" while walking out the room "Damn you and you're hip ways always acting so cool" He leave the room with a mad look while Minato laugh at their antics but soon his face was replace with a serious look. "Well Sensei it was good to see you again" He said out loud and an old built man with long spiky white hair appeared from the wall to his left. He walks in front of the table before saying, "This better be good Gaki, because I got some news about Orochimaru and this group called Akatsuki."

"It is…my son has left the village with a hostage and it seems that Kyuubi's curse is real…"

Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin took on a serious look before speaking again."Tell me everything that has happen here…"

"Where do I begin…sit down it's a long story…it all began…" Minato begin to inform Jiraiya on what he missed out on.

**WITH KURENAI**

'_Hinata…please still be alive I promised your mother that I would watch over you. I cannot forgive myself if you're dead. I don't know the full details but I will find you and bring you back home.'_ Asuma broke Kurenai train of thought, "Hey Kurenai how about later on you and I go on a dinner date…

"Asuma I'm not interest in you; let's just go and picked up our genins." She said walking past him leaving him with a shocked look. _'Damn she really living up to the ice queen title or maybe she's not into guys…I wonder?'_

**WITH NARUTO AND OTHERS**

Later on at nighttime, Naruto and his new gang were walks past the burned bodies of the bandits at Gato homes. They reached his office and Naruto started to pick the locks and hand Zabuza the money Gato had promised Zabuza. "Here's what he promised you…now remember we have a deal and now that I am lord of this land you will do the dirty work behind the village back. Your first piece of mission is to hire some people outside these lands and trained them here in secret or your hideout."

"So you want your own private army go figure." Zabuza said with a smug tone but Naruto paid it no mind. "Yes but I want you to used them in a war against the Mist village and take it over. I remember hearing about the village fighting against rebels who are trying to change the law. The faster you train them, the faster I will help you take over, and all I ask is for half of the ninjas there including the rebels who will be my slaves while you can be Kage but you still be my ally."

"What are you really after?" Zabuza asked him.

"Glad you ask…ok I give you small taste. I am god but there is another that considered himself one too, in fact he can control demons with his eyes let alone summon them. Let just say I'm going Uchihas' hunting." Zabuza looks at him before carefully saying, "But there aren't many left but the one who murdered all his members except for one…his little brother."

"I am aware of Itachi and Sasuke but the one I seek is Madara…"

"…Impossible he died a long time ago…

Naruto interrupted Zabuza, "Do not always believe what you hear or read. Rumors start by what people say and books can be altered just look at the myths of religions. I have a…strong source that says he's alive…in fact my demon inside of me whispers the info of Madara and his eternal sharingan eyes."

Haku spoke next, "You have a demon sealed inside of you? Which one?"

"…it's simple…I'm not telling you until I trust you guys more." Naruto said to her.

"…hmm…spoken like a true ninja…ok I can deal with that. When do we leave?" Zabuza asked him.

"Now…unless you want to have a tea party and bored me with old stories of your life" He said smugly.

"Funny guy…I think I can respect your attitude more…well see you. Come on Haku let go." He shunshined away, while Haku bow her head in front of Naruto and Tenten, but not without Tenten getting the last words. "Hey bitch I want another rematch!" Haku just smile as her answer before shunshining away.

Naruto looked at Tenten and smile. "Well my dark lord, your dreams is now in motions."

"True I am on my way to the top; soon this world will be reborn through my fire. I cannot wait to see the look of my family faces when I take over. You will be by my side along with my queen who I will corrupt more and many of my slaves who jobs are to give birth to my generation of children." Tenten sat in his lap and snuggle up to him. "Oh that sounds so sexy I cannot wait, can we please kill a lot of people?"

"Of course sweetheart anything for you…" He began kissing her on the lips in which she returned back but soon after broke the kiss. "I think soon Hinata will be ready, shall I go fetch her and see if what choice she makes?"

"Please do and hurry back I want that hot ass on my lap again. I so have a raging clue." He laugh at that last part as she got up and swats her hips a little while walking away, leaving him with a smile on his face.

**WITH HINATA**

'_Naruto-kun…'_ Hinata last thought before she fell to sleep with a smile on her face, while curled up in a fetus position.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: THE FALL OF THE MIST AND SNOW PART 1


	5. Important AN must read

**AN:**

** Well I want to start off with this, no it is not an update with fox of Xternal, however, I am working on a new update with fox of Xternal. I won't type it until I find a beta reader for that story and Fox of the dead. Now I'm pretty sure some of you guys notice those title names; that both stories have the word fox in its titles. The reason for that is because they are both crossover stories with each other; I won't go into detail but both Naruto will meet (not in a good way), the reason for that to happen is because the Naruto from Fox of the dead will go to that reality on a quest to gather info on one person he need to fight, but also to test out the other Naruto. Here one spoiler for everybody, the Naruto from Fox of the Xternal has a connection with a female X-man. However, that connection is that Kushina was an X-man in what you can say a former life. The reality he's currently in, wasn't the reality he was suppose to be in the first place; meaning his true mother is in Fox of the dead. While the Naruto from Fox of the dead mother is connected with Fox of the Xternal, he might meet her and he might not. For those who read both stories there a huge different between both of them, Naruto from Xternal is lighter than Naruto from Fox of the dead in a good or dark way. Now here is a special poll for Fox of the Xternal that I will put up after this A.N. Shall Naruto be trained as a thief? I ask this because Gambit will be mentoring him just like Jiraiya did for Naruto, and in fact Gambit will be see as a younger Jiraiya in Naruto's eyes. People ask me that I should put X-23 or Surge with Naruto, I have not forgot about that and I'm thinking of making that stories a small harem but in a realistic kind of way(I make it happen and people know I have a style to make the impossible happen), I also am thinking about Pixie joining that little group of Gambit and Naruto. Now a small minor for both stories, first off in Fox of the Xternal he will not go back to Konoha anytime soon and his allies from his world will not appear on Marvel Earth (that what I call it for now) except much later on. Now Fox of the dead goes by the events that happen in the Marvel Zombie's series except with a huge twist that way different from the original series. For example Magneto is alive in the story, but he was killed in the actual story of Marvel Zombies 2 by the Zombies heroes. Naruto is a cross breed of two mutants, you see in this story which will be explain two chapter later, Naruto's mother is somebody familiar to whatever X-men that still alive, his father is still Minato however, on the Naruto's universe; his people DNA is stable with the X-factor but not all are born with amazing power like Cyclops or Magneto. Only some have special abilities that can be passed down to their children, which is why such class as the Aburame or the Hyuuga's clan exist while normal people with no Kekkei Genkai are just stronger and faster than the humans from the Marvel's universe. I guess I can reveal this one thing about fox of the dead, Naruto will meet the watcher who still alive and the Watcher will be the one to reveal a lot to Naruto including his mother's origin, but he will also reveal to him on many other Narutos in different realities; for example he will tell Naruto in one realities he running a group of shadow users against his former land, while in another he's on the run for vengeance against Konoha for making him a weapon( that story in my profile), and in another two realities he have Kekkei Genkai that can ruin the world… one through fear and madness and the other through fire. ^_^ I hope that reveal on what I was talking about. Now on to two other things, I will do a story where he was raised as a weapon but escape and is out for revenge because he doesn't know who he is(his pasts) except for the name that was giving to him. That story will be a harem story with your choices (viewers) on who should be in it and that include filter girls or girls that hardly get anytime on the series, but also Hanabi will be a twin sister to Hinata, so in other words she won't be a lolicon bait doll for guys. The story will take place when Naruto is 19 year old, some women like Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Ayame will not be that old in fact I make them younger around the age 27 or 28. Now the final part…I will do the next update on Fox of the dead, and after that I will do two update for Unforgiving because I been pushing that back and plus I won't to get to when he in the shippuden arc and finally Hatred born from fire. Once that taken care of I'll work on the new story and I would not mind if people like KingKakashi want to help push the story on where it's going and other plot ideas, I won't mind throwing them in along with my ideas. The story will be much violence just Hatred born from fire and Unforgiving, in other word another Dark Naruto story. I want to try this story different than I have with the other dark story of mines. Now with all that said, I leave you guys with a keep watching for my update or new stories, and also I need a beta reader for both Fox of the dead and Fox of the Xternal. This A.N will stand up as chapters until next week, and have a nice day. **

**PS: I hate on how the manga is doing things, all I want now is for the creator to reveal what Itachi gave Naruto. I get this bad feeling that something bad will happen to Naruto or somehow Sasuke will go back to Konoha, and if that happen I loss a lot of respect for the creator of Naruto. The way I see it, Sasuke committed too many sins to even come back to Konoha as a shinobi and be forgiven. He messed up on what his brother really wanted him to do for the Uchiha's clan, and so why should he get a good ending, but then again Naruto have elements of Dragon Ball Z in it; even Vegeta was forgiven later on.**


End file.
